Phantom's Wrath Part 3
Story Chopper: Did we win? John: Not yet. This battle’s only just begun. The mako crystal appears in the center of the platform, Phantom inside. He glows with a dream aura, as he breaks free from the crystal. The heroes are pushed back by the shockwave, surrounding Phantom. Phantom: (Laughs evilly) You are only delaying the inevitable. Soon, I will become the most powerful being on the planet, and destroy the storm. John: Even with all your power, you can’t defeat all of us! Phantom: (Sighs) You always seem to underestimate me. (Phantom pulls the bandages off his left arm, revealing the Warmatrix.) John: How did you get that back? Phantom: I recreated it. And now, (He activates it) You shall all fall to my powers. (Phantom slaps down the Warmatrix, releasing a purple light.) Kai fires an arrow at Phantom, which hits Four Arms, breaking on impact. Four Arms jumps, landing in front of Kai, launching her back. Vector swings his bat at Four Arms, but it catches the attack. Kevin slides in, but Four Arms catches him as well, throwing them and knocking Kai over, burying her. Kai: Will you two get off me?! Vector: Sorry. Incoming! (Four Arms jumps into the air, and comes slamming his arms into them.) Sakura throws her fist at Kickin Hawk, who ducks and kicks at her. Sakura spins and dodges, lifting her leg and slamming it down in an axe kick, shattering the ground in front of her. Kickin Hawk jumps back, and is stabbed by Ian’s chains. Ian starts trying to pull it in, but Kickin Hawk pulls him in instead, kicking him away. Logan slashes at Kickin Hawk with his claws, which Kickin Hawk blocks with its talon. Ian: Ugh. Should’ve seen that one coming. (Logan is kicked, landing next to Ian.) Logan: John didn’t mention how much of a pain this guy would be. Rath: ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR, ROAR ROAR! ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR! (Rath swings his fist, slamming into Gwen’s mana shield.) Gwen: ugh! Why did we get Lucci?! John: We didn’t. We got Rath. Not that that’s any better. Chopper: Heavy Point! (Chopper shifts to Heavy Point, exchanging fists with Rath. Chopper flies back, as Rath jumps, going to body slam Chopper.) Agh! Davy Jones catches Rath, and throws him. Davy Jones dashes in, punching Rath repeatedly. Rath jumps over Davy Jones, striking from behind. Davy Jones falls forward, rolling and getting up to catch Rath’s arm. He throws Rath aside, as he’s blasted by mana. Four Arms has several arrows sticking out of its body, as it wrestles with Vector. It throws Vector, as Kevin jumps onto its back, arms wrapped around its neck. Kevin: Kai! Anytime now! (An arrow hits Four Arms in the armpit, it groaning and lowering an arm reaching for Kevin.) Kai: It’d help if you could keep it still. Vector: (Sitting up using his arms) How about a little Spidermonkey! Vector’s red materia glows, summoning Spidermonkey. It fires webs, trapping Four Arms in place. It tries to tear free, but is unsuccessful. Kevin jumps down. Kai: Perfect. (Kai lets loose an arrow, which pierces Four Arms in the head. It releases a groan, as it returns to the Warmatrix.) Logan swings Air Claws, as Kickin Hawk dodges and flips through them. Sakura: Rage! (Her yellow materia glows, as she’s covered in a burning red aura. She dashes in, and slams her fist into Kickin Hawk, it turning to light and returning to the Warmatrix.) Davy Jones has Rath in an armlock, Rath struggling to get free. Chopper: Arm Point! (Chopper shifts to Arm Point, and thrusts his palm forward. It slams into Rath, as it goes flying, turning into light and returning to the Warmatrix.) Davy Jones: Nice shot. (Davy Jones reverts.) John: You’re going to have to do better than, whoa! John, Gwen and Chopper start floating in the air, as do the others and Spidermonkey. They float in, circling Xylofreeze, who stands in front of Phantom. Phantom: I’m so sorry. I couldn’t hear you over your screams. Sakura: We’re not screaming. (Phantom twists and slaps down the Warmatrix. Buzzshock and Mummy Dusk appear.) Buzzshock: Hahahahahahahaha! Mummy Dusk extends bandages, wrapping around everyone. Buzzshock lands on Mummy Dusk’s head, and releases electricity, traveling up the bandages. Everyone is electrocuted, screaming, besides Kai, who was biting her lip instead. Phantom: Ah. The sweet sound of torture. John turns into Big Shot, growing, stretching and breaking the bandage, immune to the electricity as well. Big Shot bounces off his stomach, flying at Mummy Dusk. Phantom slaps down the Warmatrix, as Toepick appears in front of Mummy Dusk, catching Big Shot and throwing him back. Big Shot: Oh, you again. Big Shot charges in, and throws a punch at Toepick. Toepick catches it, spinning and redirecting Big Shot, him falling on his stomach. He bounces back up, landing in a stalking position. Toepick’s helmet hisses, as it starts to open. Big Shot: Not today. Big Shot shifts to Quilscade, and raises his palm, firing a thorn from it. The helmet is almost opened all the way, when the thorn goes into Toepick’s face, it releasing a blood curling scream. It turns into light, returning to the Warmatrix. Quilscade: Get ready to move! (Quilscade swings his arms, several thorns launched. The thorns cut through some bandages, freeing Sakura and Chopper, but missing to free Gwen and Ian.) Sakura: Heatblast! Sakura’s red materia glows, summoning Heatblast. Heatblast releases a flamethrower, hitting and burning through Mummy Dusk, who returns to the Warmatrix in a flash of light. The others are freed, as Buzzshock takes to the air. Chopper: Spitter! Chopper’s red materia glows, summoning Spitter. Spitter spits a stream of slime, as Buzzshock turns into electricity, flying and hitting the slime. Buzzshock screams, as it falls out, its body steaming from the acid. Buzzshock turns into light, returning to the Warmatrix. Phantom stands alone. Kevin: AmpFibian! While he’s defenseless! Kevin’s red materia glows, summoning AmpFibian. AmpFibian raises its tentacles, shooting lightning at Phantom. Phantom swings his left arm, creating a dream barrier shield. He then swings his arm in a violent motion, a dream wave released from the Warmatrix. It hits Spidermonkey, Heatblast, Spitter and AmpFibian, as they are sucked into the Warmatrix. Their materia break at the same time. Kevin: Hey, what gives?! Gwen: That wasn’t mana. Vector: It looked like that dream energy from that one alien. Quilscade: That’s because it is. Royal NiGHTS. (Phantom’s body shimmers, as mist fades away, revealing it to be Royal NiGHTS.) Royal NiGHTS: (With Phantom’s voice) Not bad. With his reality bending power, I can access your Omnitrix. This creature is unstoppable! Quilscade: Not unstoppable. Quilscade shifts to Granodite, firing a mana blast. Royal NiGHTS creates a dream barrier, absorbing the mana. Royal NiGHTS throws dream disks, which Granodite dodges. The dream disks circle back, and Gwen blasts them out of the sky. Granodite releases a mana pulse wave, it hitting Royal NiGHTS. It is knocked back, and takes to the air. Granodite: Animo Cataractam! The purple liquid mana shimmers briefly, as a liquid monster forms. It extends tentacles, wrapping around Royal NiGHTS from behind, catching it off guard. Royal NiGHTS is pulled into the mako, and explodes in green light. Granodite lands, and reverts. John: Now, we just need to get to Phantom. Phantom: (Voice echoing) How about I bring you to me? (The world turns to black, as the others disappear, leaving John alone.) End Scene John turns, seeing Phantom standing across from him. John: Think you can only win on your own? Phantom: No. It’s just you’re the only one I care to absorb. You’re the only one with the power to sustain me. John: Well, I’m honored to hear that. Phantom inhales deeply, lifting and gripping his fists. His body is enveloped in silver mana, as he floats off the ground, radiating mana. The mana then turns a dark purple. Super Phantom: And now, the Ultimate power is mine. John: That is a power for good, not evil. Super Phantom: But I will use it for good. For the good of the world. Super Phantom forms a mana ball and chain, wielding it. John turns into Terraspin, and releases a gust of wind at Super Phantom. Super Phantom is unharmed, as the mana ball flies forward, ramming Terraspin hard, exploding on contact. Terraspin goes flying back, landing on his shell. Terraspin: Well, that didn’t hurt from the attack, resisting mana and all. (Terraspin pushes back to his feet, as Super Phantom rams him from behind, splitting Terraspin’s shell in half.) Agh! Terraspin shifts to Espionage, who grabs his back in pain. He then turns invisible, disappearing. Super Phantom: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Come now. You know that mana creatures can sense mana. A mana vortex forms, flying at Super Phantom, who swings the mana ball at it, destroying it on impact. Super Phantom is then stabbed by a mana knife in the stomach, as he looks at it, not even flinching. Super Phantom: I can absorb it too. (The mana knife is absorbed into Super Phantom’s mana, as he hears something jumping away. He swings his chain, wrapping around Espionage, lifting him into the air as he becomes visible.) Can’t slip out of this one. The mana ball springs to life, tightening the chain around Espionage, preventing him from breathing. Espionage turns into Shadow Lance, and teleports out. Shadow Lance reappears behind Super Phantom. Shadow Lance: Chaos Spear! (Shadow Lance throws Chaos Spears, which Super Phantom absorbs. The mana ball slams into Shadow Lance, as Super Phantom tackles him, sending him skidding across the ground. Shadow Lance regains composure with his hover shoes.) Using mana isn’t going to help me. I need something else. Shadow Lance shifts to Echo Echo, multiplying and forming around Super Phantom. They release a sonic scream, seemingly pinning Super Phantom in. He yawns, and swings an arm down, a mana wave tearing through the clones, with one surviving. The clone multiplies into four clones, and they all hit the Omnitrix. Chromastone: Chromastone! Feedback: Feedback! Gymosis: Gymosis! Granodite: Granodite! Super Phantom whips the ball and chain around, Gymosis catching it. Super Phantom screams as chaos mana is drained from him. Gymosis: (Black lines forming under his eyes) Not so tough now, are you? Chromastone grabs Super Phantom’s neck, starting to absorb the mana as well. Feedback extends his antennas and plug into Super Phantom’s chest, while Granodite extends his hair and wraps it around Super Phantom’s other arm. The four aliens begin draining Super Phantom’s mana. Super Phantom: (Slightly crazy) You want the mana? Here! Take it! Super Phantom releases a chaos mana pulse wave, traveling through his body and absorbed by the aliens. Chromastone, body starting to crack from the mana, backs away. Chromastone: I can’t hold it! Feedback falls to his knees, unplugging from Super Phantom. Feedback: (Panting) Me either. That was too much of a rush. Granodite: Gymosis! (Gymosis’s body was starting to be coated in a dark purple chaos mana coat.) Feedback: Omnitrix, transform all units, now! (Feedback hits the Omnitrix, and the other aliens glow and transform with him.) Super Phantom: Ah. That feels so much better. Now, what did you do? Four Chaos Reigns turn into puddles, and merge together. They glow with chaos mana, as he transforms into his true form, covered in a scale like skin. He has spikes on his back, and teeth in his mouth. Chaos Reign: (In deep, evil tone) Perfect Chaos! Super Phantom: What? Chaos Reign dives down, eating Super Phantom. Super Phantom releases more chaos mana, fueling Chaos Reign even more. The scales grow larger, as does his body size. Chaos Reign then fires a chaos mana beam, Super Phantom caught up in the attack. Super Phantom crashes into the ground, being weakened. Chaos Reign then releases a tidal wave from his body. Super Phantom: (Crazy) Nothing can stop me! Super Phantom rams the tidal wave, destroying it, and goes straight through Chaos Reign’s head. He roars in pain, as the water breaks down. Chaos Reign reverts, John soaked from the falling water. Super Phantom: (Demented) You are weak, and nothing you do will ever defeat me! Super Phantom whips his ball and chain forward, as John shifts to Goat Foo. He blocks the ball with his hoof, grabbing onto the chain. He pulls Super Phantom in, who takes the time to fly at Goat Foo. Goat Foo spins, dodging the attack barely, and slams his hoof into Super Phantom’s stomach. Super Phantom flies back, unharmed, but now out of his mind crazy. Goat Foo: Bbbbbbbring it on! Torrro! Torrro! Goat Foo’s hooves glow with mana, as Super Phantom charges again. Goat Foo sidesteps, his hooves getting caught on Super Phantom’s mana, and pulled along with him. Goat Foo then swings onto Super Phantom’s back, slamming him into the ground. Super Phantom throws him off, and the two stare each other down. Super Phantom: How?! How are you a match against the ultimate power?! Goat Foo: Because it’s mmmmmy power. (Goat Foo transforms.) Royal NiGHTS: And I want it back. Royal NiGHTS creates a dream barrier, as Super Phantom goes to ram him. Super Phantom is suspended in midair, as Royal NiGHTS places his hands on Super Phantom’s shoulders. He then pulls, separating Phantom from Super Phantom. Royal NiGHTS: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix releases a beam of yellow light, sucking Super Phantom in.) Phantom: No! This isn’t over! (Royal NiGHTS turns into Super John.) Super John: Yeah. It is. Super John rams Phantom, tearing his body in half. His pieces lay on the ground, Phantom laughing. Super John returns over him, and pulls out Purific Ave. Phantom: NO! (Super John jabs it into the keyhole on Phantom’s chest, and turns it. Phantom breaks away into dust.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin Villains *Phantom (death) Aliens By Warmatrix Drones *Four Arms *Kickin Hawk *Rath *Xylofreeze *Mummy Dusk *Buzzshock *Toepick Summoned by Phantom *Royal NiGHTS By Phantom *Super Phantom By John *Davy Jones *Big Shot *Quilscade *Granodite (x2, second time by clone 4) *Terraspin *Espionage *Shadow Lance *Echo Echo *Chromastone (by clone 1) *Feedback (by clone 2) *Gymosis (by clone 3) *Chaos Reign (normal and Chaos Perfect form) *Goat Foo *Royal NiGHTS *Super John Summoned by Vector *Spidermonkey (destroyed) Summoned by Chopper *Spitter (destroyed) Summoned by Sakura *Heatblast (destroyed) Summoned by Kevin *AmpFibian (destroyed) Aliens Re-Unlocked *Spidermonkey *Spitter *Heatblast *AmpFibian Trivia *This episode finishes the battle against Phantom. *The parts of the boss battle are comparable to the battle against Safer Sephiroth and Regular Sephiroth. **The last part of the battle mirrors both of them, being Phantom's strongest form and John fights him alone. *Phantom uses the power of his super form for the first time. *This is the first time Chaos Reign is used fueled by Chaos Mana. *John reveals that he had the Purific Ave, the key that's the only way to kill Phantom, with him the entire time. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF